


Proof of Concept

by kitsunesongs



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs
Summary: Triple DrabbleAttitudes towards Shikako, Team 7, or Konoha.And a bit ofOlder generation thinking of younger generation/generation mindshifts.





	Proof of Concept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narial/gifts).



> Triple Drabble
> 
> Attitudes towards Shikako, Team 7, or Konoha. 
> 
> And a bit of
> 
> Older generation thinking of younger generation/generation mindshifts.

Shikako smiled at the two Uchiha before her. Madara and Izuna sat and listened as Sasuke and Shikako tried to explain how they’d been spit out of a hole in space and time and needed to be released so they could get back to their own timeline, please and thank you. Or rather, Shikako tried to explain, while Sasuke stayed quiet next to her and shot conflicted glances at everything around him. If not for Sasuke’s obvious resemblance to Izuna, they’d have already been killed. As it was, Izuna glared suspiciously at her. Shikako deliberately smiled brighter to annoy him.

Despite his resemblance to Sasuke, Izuna Uchiha was an annoying man, Shikako decided. Clearly, she had gotten the superior Uchiha.

She gave Sasuke a small pat on the hand next to her for not being Izuna, who had apparently decided that Sasuke was a long-lost sibling that had been misguided by an evil Nara, and was currently doing his best to convince Madara of that. Strangely, _Madara_ was clearly the more reasonable one, and the one they needed to convince.

“Excuse me, Madara?” she asked, “Can I show you something?”

He nodded at her, and she pulled out their ID’s.

Madara took them despite Izuna’s strangled protest and looked at them. His Sharingan flickered on.

“Those are our Konoha Identification Cards, showing that we are members of the Shinobi forces of Hidden Leaf. You can see the date of issue.”

Even Izuna had stopped arguing now, listening intently.

“Madara-sama – we come from a village where the clan’s live together and work together and fight for each other, and have since Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama made an alliance and built a village.

Where we come from, the Era of the Warring Clan’s is over.

We’d like to go back please.”


End file.
